Senpai
by Vanguard-Fight-Princess71800
Summary: NaoMai fic! Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard or any of the characters, only the plot is mine. Mai musters up all the courage and calls to Naoki one day, what will come out of their little encounter? [I can't add the characters since the site doesn't have them.] Please read and review. Thank you!


**This is my first fanfi****c for NaokixMai! I think it's cute... I have no more time really, I finished this around 1 am so.. Here you go! Please enjoy!**

"Ishida-senpai!" Mai shouted loud enough just for Naoki to hear, they were on a quiet street, with only the two of them. Mai had just catched up to Naoki, who was on his way home.

"Weren't you with that munchkin in the Cardfight Circle?" Naoki looked over his shoulder asked, Mai looked down disappointed at this. She didn't think he'd forget her that easily.

"Mai, was it?" Mai blushed and looked up to Naoki who had his bag clinging from his hand, rested on his back.

"H-hai..." Mai nodded and replied s her face turned red.

"Why are you here?" Naoki asked as he looked at the younger student, his eyes were half-lidded.

"H-huh..?" Mai asked confused, Naoki sighed and took a step closer to her, he faced her this time.

"I mean, this can't be your way home, right? I've never seen you pass this road before." Naoki told Mai and Mai just kept thinking, looking down so he couldn't see her blush.

"I... I.. um..." Mai thought about it for a few minutes, to be straight, she really didn't think this through, she ran over here after getting encouragement from both Rekka and Emi, but she had no idea what to do.

When Mai looked up again, she saw Naoki in front of her and she jumped back, causing her to fall on her back.

"Oi! Are you okay?" Naoki asked as he helped her up, Mai nodded, she was still looking down from embarrassment, she looked up a little, and saw Naoki had a bit of a flushed face, too. She giggled.

"Um.. Ishida-senpai.. I-" Mai was shocked when he suddenly took her arm, Mai kept her head down all the time, her face was heating up, when she suddenly remembered the incident in their club room when Shingo and Naoki fought them. The steam from the heat of her face was almost visible.

"S-senpai?" She looked up and saw Card Capital in front of her. Naoki went in, this made her look at him.

"You promised to fight me, right? Then let's do it!" Naoki said energetically as he turned to Mai. Mai nodded and was dragged in the said card shop.

"W-wait a minute, senpai!" Mai stuttered, next thing she knew, she was in a standing fight table with Naoki. Misaki was watching Naoki carefully, she found it strange to him to come with Mai, and she still has some doubts of the whole incident last time.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Naoki and Mai yelled in unison as both their units stood and took over of their spiritual astral bodies in Cray.

A few minutes later...

"Pacifica, attack! Limit Break! I return two rear-guard to my hand, Celtic, Clear! Soul blast! Pacifica gets power plus 8000! I superior call, Rosa!" Mai yelled as Pacifica, boosted by Sedna, attacked Naoki, with the effect of the break ride, Pacifica has a total of 42000. Naoki looked back to his hand, three cards, Gauntlet Buster Dragon, a Sentinel, and another Vowing Sword Dragon. His field had no interceptors, he gritted his teeth.

"No guard!" Naoki declared, Mai reached the top card of her deck for a twin drive, first check, a Sentinel, second check, a critical trigger. Naoki's eyes widened, power was given to Rosa and Pacifica holds the critical.

Naoki reaches the top of his deck for two damage checks, first check Heal trigger, but as he had four damage and she had five, it wouldn't affect. Second check, draw trigger.. He fell on to the floor. Mai looked down at him and stepped towards him, she knelt beside him.

"Ishida-senpai?" Naoki looked up to her, his normal expression was on his face, Mai smiled at him. Naoki smiled a little.

"Want to go one more time?" Mai, mustering up all her courage, asked him. Naoki had a grin on his face as he stood up.

"Yeahh!" He yeleld as they started again. They go on for a few more hours, until he sun finally sets. Mai and Naoki smiled to each other before waving and turning their own ways home, but before doing so, Naoki comes to a realization.

"Ne," Mai looks at him, a bit confused, "It's pretty late, I should walk you home." Naoki said as he turned to not face her. Mai felt her face become red again. In her mind, she was trying to stop herself from screaming in excitement. She felt fingers tap on to her back and she looked at Naoki, kneeling right beside her. She jumped back again, falling on her back again.

"Oi!" Naoki ran to her and tried to help her up. But the moment Mai opens her eyes, she saw him which caused her to jump back again. Mai opened her eyes and started backing away, Naoki just stopped trying to help her. Mai stood up and a sting of pain comes from her ankle, she knelt down and held her ankle, Naoki just by looking, realized the situation.

"L-looks like.. I-I have a-a.. um.. a... s-sprained a-ankle.." Mai said as she caressed the spot. Naoki grabbed her arm, turning Mai to look at him, he swung her around and placed her in her hands.

"I-ISHIDA-SENPAI?!" Mai almost shouted, she felt so embarrassed and red right now. He was carrying her across his arms while walking down the street, people were looking on them, that didn't mind Naoki, but Mai was completely red.

It took a few runs, and a few turns but they arrived at Mai's residence. Naoki rang the doorbell and placed Mai down. Mai's ankle still stung of pain but it wasn't unbearable anymore. Maybe it was because of him. She looked at Naoki.

"Ishida-senpai.. Thank you.." Mai told him and bowed to him. Naoki smiled.

"That's nothing, you stayed until late because of me, too." Naoki said as he turned to turn, and a thought crossed Mai's mind. It wouldn't hurt to tell him now.

"Ah! Ishida-senpai!" Mai tried to protest but Ishida was too far, she sighed, before closing the door she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and jumped back again, you can guess easily who it was, Naoki. Before Mai hit the ground, Naoki grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, and they end up falling with Mai on top of Naoki.

"I-Ishida-senpai?" Mai blushed when she realized the position their in, it was awkward, but she really doesn't know why. She felt his arms tighten around her. Mai's eyes widened and her blush grew.

"Senpai...?" Mai asked while Ishida looked at her, she felt his hands were trembling. Was he nervous? But why?

"Please.." Naoki started, confused, Mai looked up at him. "I want to stay like this... a little longer.." Mai blushed harder after hearing that from him. His face really looked like it in pain. Mai started to move and get off of him when he loosened his grip. Naoki sat up and looked at her. Naoki had his eyes shut. His beating was normal. No major injury, Mai smiled.

Mai moved and inched her face closer than his, her lips were pressing against his cheek, Naoki's eyes widened due to her actions, and he looked at her while a blush forms on his face.

Mai stood up and started racing to their house when her hand was held, this warm feeling...

"I-Ishida-senpai?" Mai asked, only turning a little to face him so he could avoid seeing her red face. His grip tightened, making sure not to do that again.

"Do you mind... doing that again?" Naoki asked, it was so out of character for him to be all flushed in front of her. Mai's eyes widened and she looked at Naoki, he was looking away from her again.

Mail leaned in, planning to plant the kiss again on his cheek, but before her lips could touch his, he turned to her and kissed her. Mai's eyes widened again and she practically wailed her arms around. Naoki broke apart the kiss and looked at the flushed middle school student.

"I-Ishida-senpai..." Mai said a she fidgeted, Naoki smiled and planted a kiss o her forehead before saying, "Naoki is fine."

With that he told her good night and went on his way home, smiling. Mai smiled and went in their residence before whispering a few words to herself.

"I love you... Naoki-senpai."

**I was so happy when I finished this! TT^TT, I've been trying to do another concept of their pairing for two months and I don't feel the cuteness at all. I tried my best here, hopefully no grammatical errors. Thank you for reading! Review please?**


End file.
